The Golgi apparatus is a cell organelle located in the center of the vesicular transport path, and present in most eukaryotic cells. The primary function of the Golgi apparatus is modification and sorting transport of proteins, and the Golgi apparatus is an important cell organelle that even performs synthesis of part of the lipids and glycolipids. In order that a protein functions properly, work of the Golgi apparatus is extremely important, and further 90% or more of sphingolipids which are important lipids in a living body is synthesized in the Golgi apparatus. As described above, it is extremely important in the understanding of the biological phenomena to study the function of the Golgi apparatus and a protein which functions in the Golgi apparatus.
By the way, in a study analyzing the intracellular transport of protein and lipid, and the protein that functions in the Golgi apparatus, it is frequently performed to observe the intracellular localization under a fluorescence microscope. At this time, it is also frequently performed to prove that the intended proteins are localized in the Golgi apparatus by the co-staining of a Golgi marker (Golgi apparatus-labeling probe) and the intended proteins. Therefore, it is extremely useful for the development of these studies to develop a Golgi apparatus-labeling probe which can selectively stain the Golgi apparatus.
Herein, for example, in Non Patent Literature 1, as a conventional Golgi apparatus-labeling fluorescent probe, a ceramide derivative which is referred to as a NBD-C6-ceramide is described. This NBD-C6-ceramide is obtained by the fluorescent labeling of the endogenous ceramide (N-acylsphingosine), and as shown in the following chemical structure, a fluorescent chromophore is substituted at the N-acyl site of ceramide. When introduced into a cell, due to such a chemical structure, the NBD-C6-ceramide is incorporated into the cell, and thus can selectively stain the Golgi apparatus.
